Traditional trading systems allow traders to pursue various investment schemes, including separately managed accounts. Different separately managed accounts may be managed differently by one or more managers. As a result, one separately managed account may yield a return that is significantly different than the return of another separately managed account. The inconsistency of the returns of different separately managed accounts dissuades some traders from utilizing such accounts.